bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Luna
Luna (ムーン, Mūn) is a member of the Sentōkijin race and was created by a currently unknown scientist. She typically spends her days attending to the home of the Satonaka Estate in Hama Town, where she has since become bonded with Van Satonaka and has now started to fight his battles for him in order to see if the opponent is truly worthy to face her partner. Since bonding with Van, Luna has taken up the art of studying Sojutsu from her partner and has even taken an active role in protecting the young Shinigami from assaults launched at him from various sources. Appearance Luna is a pale skinned female with very long lavender colored hair that falls down to her waist in length. She can typically be found wearing her hair in pigtails held with two blue ribbons with black lining. Her bangs fall to the sides of her head, framing her face perfectly. Luna also has violet colored eyes that gives her a slightly eerie appearance. Her standard attire consists of a dress consisting of dark red, pink, and black colors and unattached sleeves. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Around her neck, she wears a crystal shaped pendant that she received from Van when they first met. After bonding with Van Satonaka, Luna now wears a black and blue outfit. It mainly consists of a black, somewhat revealed tanktop piece with a dark belt just below her breast and a bow at her collar with a diamond shaped gem in the center. She also wears a black skirt with thin white trim along the bottom and light blue coloring. Luna also has on un-attached sleeves with puffed gray segements and black lining, connected to loose, opened arm warmer type objects through mini-belts with a buckle around the top. When activating her Limiter Removal, Luna's hair gaines a few inches and becomes slightly more curled than its normal form. It now gains a bright white appearance in color while her eyes become a glowing green color. Her bangs turn messy, almost resembling Uni Tsunako's released form. Her Limiter Removal form attire consist of a black top of the breast and stomach area cut out while it connects around her neck. Again after bonding with Van, her appearance has changed. While her bangs remain the same, her hair is now worn in long pigtails extending from the top of her head with black-colored hair clips holding them in place. She wears a gray bodysuit with multiple black marks and lining and spots that glow with a crimson color. Her breasts are now more revealed, but the part covering them have thin black straps connecting to her neck piece. Luna has black gloves with many red marks and a metal device around her wrists. On her posterior rests two large crimson colored fins that she can use for fighting off an oponent if they get close to her as well as for enhancing her speed. She also wears tall black stilettos with big circled cuff pieces at her ankle, and a big circle piece with red circles. The boots themselves take a pointed toe, resembling a witches boot. Personality Synopsis Equipment Black Hawk MK-3: Luna's weapon that she is able to materialize to combat her foes. The Black Hawk is not a singular weapon, but instead consists of various pieces of artiliary that can be seemingly swapped out automatically upon one weapon emptying its cache of ammo. So far, the only known advanced pieces of equipment are: two-shot missle pods, three-shot grenade launchers, two-shot micro homing missle pods, and a six-shot micro homing missle pod. Although, Luna possesses standard rifles and sub-machine guns as well and claims that she still has even heavier firepower stashed away. The ammo from all of these weapons are not of the standard deviation as they are possess an anti-spiritron coating, causing them to be extremely detrimental to a reishi-based organism, even being capable of completely shattering complex kido spells with a single bullet. Luna has been known to have a heavy trigger finger, leading her to exhaust her ammo quite quickly, however, it often heavily damages the opponent and completely obliterates the surrounding area. Ryoiki: Is the name of the zanpakuto that Van used to frequently carry around. In its sealed state it takes the form of an orb that she wears around as a pendant. Ryoiki will only respond to Luna's command to be released as she still has some free reign over her own powers and will often manifest herself to attack those who forcibly try to release her. Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Energy: Sojutsu Expert: As Van's student it should come as no surprise that Luna's skill with a spear, in this case Ryoiki, is incredibly high. She is capable of weilding a spear as though it were an extension of herself, slicing through opponents with ease. Her spearmanship is more than capable of besting several opponents, as seen when she won a local competition in Hama Town. Despite lacking brute force, Luna instead relies on grace and complex movements in order to finish off her opponents. Electricity Absorption: Like every Sentōkijin, Luna is able to absorb any ambiet source of electricity through her synthetic skin. When absorbing this electricity her hair begins to turn white at times, much like she is releasing her limiter. Luna has said that she gets a blissful feeling that runs through her body when she absorbs electricity from an opponent's technique or ability. Once absorbed, she stores ll the electricity in her body, signaled by her eyes shooting off small sparks so that her body doesn't completely overload. : Nova Killer: Upon absorbing enough electricity through her body, Luna is able to discharge it through two openings on her hands. It is an extremely powerful lighting blast in the shape of an X. When released it has a small lag as it first starts as a sphere in front of both palms before taking on its attack shape. When used and completely formed, Luna's Nova Killer is as large as a skyscraper and travels in a linear direction. Its power is immense as it was capable of wiping out a large portion of a forest upon its first use. High Endurance: Expert Marksman: Limiter Release Dark Side of The Moon: Is the name of Luna's Limiter Release. In this form she is covered in a full body armor with a similar design to that of a robotic butterfly. In this form she is capable of high speeds, easily breaking the sound barrier and her strength is enhanced to the point where she is able to clash with Espada-Level opponents and hold her ground, although not for long periods of time. Both of Luna's arms in this form are replaced by a massive cannon that possesess a reiatsu-based magnifying lens at the end in order to bolster the strength of her blasts. She can also use these cannons in order to form long blades made from the ambient reishi particles in the atmosphere in order to maintain physical combat. : Special Ability: It is currently unknown what Luna's special ability is after releasing her limiter as her firepower is enough to overwhelm her opponents. The amount of firepower that she posseses increases to dangerous proportions. Luna becomes capable of launching several Nova Killers without any detrimental effects to her own body nor does she need to have an excessive amount of electricity from outside sources, utilizing the electrons in the air as fuel instead. :: Eclipse: By locking onto her target and then gathering a large amount of spiritual energy through the various pieces of weaponry located on the ends of her armor, Luna is able to launch a barrage of shots that can easily overwhelm any foe. The shots are not so simply avoided as the blasts are capable of following an opponent around objects and will lose none of its velocity until it finally impacts its target. The idea of causing two or more of the blasts to collide is also no good as the shots fired from Luna have a magnetic-like quality that causes them to swerve to avoid one another unless the target is in between. These various qualities causes this technique to be one of incredible danger as it is incredibly destructive. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Sentōkijin Category:Android Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:World of the Living Resident Category:Heroines Category:Supporting Character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Hama Town Citizen Category:Hama Town Citizens Category:Sojutsu User